The Adventures Of Fiviya Nightlock
by DragonFlow3r
Summary: What if Katniss was never chosen for the games? What if there was someone else? A completely different story in an alternate reality... Rated T for blood and gore. 22 children murdering one another... there will be some gruesome. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :
1. Introduction

**HI! I started writing this for a class, and decided it could really do some good on Fanfiction... so enjoy!(:**

INTRODUCTION...

I stand shocked at what had just happened. I could swear the name I

heard hadn't been mine but only... It was. Effie Trinket, our

district's escort, had just unmistakably called my name out over the

whole of District 12. All of Panem, really. "Fiviya Nightlock." She

called out again impatiently. Yeaup, I'm screwed. I straighten my

back and walk up to our make-shift stage in the town square. It's

boards creek in the eerie silence under my feet. I come to her somewhat

shyly as she congratulates me. But there would be no joy in the

achievement. Because today was the reaping. And I had just been drawn

for female tribute. I was about to fight till death until one tribute

remained, and I was surely not the one to come out alive. Surely I

would not have the strength to out last the others. I would be

surprised if I lasted ten seconds in the arena. But I was choiceless,

because when Effie asked the crowd for a volunteer to take my place,

the whole district was silent, and I did not expect them to be anything

but.


	2. One

ONE

Me and the male tribute who I hadn't paid much attention to because I

was numb ever since my name was called. And honestly, I don't really

care.

My mind suddenly swept over the looks of our train. What was this

thing? I hadn't ever seen the inside and... It was amazing. There were

bright colors I'm sure I had never even heard of and foods set on a

table that hardly looked like they were edible. So beautifully

decorated to a point that they had a plastic effect to them. I

wondered briefly if I hadn't been called in the reaping, who would. It

suddenly felt wrong that I was the one on this train, standing next to

the quiet blonde boy.

"what's your name?" I ask almost robotically. I'm looking at the wall

in front of me not at him next to me, but when there's only silence in

response I turn to see why not. He's looking at me like I'm stupid. No

surprise there.

"You weren't listening at the reaping?"

I laugh. "How could I? It was my death sentencing, you wouldn't have

been listening if I were second either."

"Peeta Mellark."

"Nice name." I snort. "So baker's son right? Yeah I've seen you. Lemme

tell you, you live in a GREAT part of town." and to his surprise I

wasn't being sarcastic. I live in what they called the seam. Peeta and

the whole Mellark family lived a little upper level then we could

afford.

"you're making fun of me? Excuse me, but you're name consists of a

bird and a poisonous berry." Is he really trying to pick a fight with me?

"Your point?" I say with an edge to my voice.

"Stop bickering." A voice groaned behind us. Oh yes. The joy of this

party. How could I forget?

"Fine." I shrug. Peeta glares at me. Well then, I see how this is

going to go. But I find myself not blaming him. He was also most

recently sent to his death and I was in no place to make it worse.

Later at dinner, I found myself warming up to Haymitch, our mentor,

more and more. Sure, he was incoherent and and rude at times, but

sober, he was a good man... Sorta.

"What a big, big, big week we have." says Effie clasping her hands

together. She goes off on how she has planned every last detail down

to the bone.

"Yes Effie, we know how much you're in love with planning things."

Haymitch rolls his eyes. "How is the happy husband anyways, Well I

assume." he says tapping her calendar.

"Hush now Haymitch, it's rude to interrupt." she straightens In her

chair.

I slowly picked at the meat I didn't recognize on my plate. The fork

brushed against it softly tearing it into small pieces.

"What's wrong dear? Don't you have an appetite?" Effie asks. "Its

just... I'm not entirely sure how to eat all this." I say my cheeks

red being the only one in the room who didn't know how to properly use

a fork and knife. Of course, Peeta, being the baker's son would know.

Then suddenly it dawned on me. Of course I knew how to use a knife,

when it came to skinning and hunting. Which was something else I did

that was almost rebellious. I broke the law to go into the woods every

now and then when we need food. I'm not the only one either. Once -and

only once- I had encountered someone in the woods, though I can't

recall there names. Well I can the boy, his name was Gale. I knew

cause sometimes the girls in school would talk about him. I never did.

I had two friends in school. Chimmey and Kayden. Chimmey was six year

younger than me, and Kayden at seventeen, was eight years older than

her. Do the math.

I wondered if they were okay now. I wondered what their thoughts were

at that very moment. I wished my mind would just calm itself down.


	3. Two

**Number two! I hope you peoples like it! ENNJJOYYY!**

Two

I didn't talk to Peeta until the very last day on the train. I was

trying to give him as much space as possible because I just didn't

want to fight. The only thing I had said to him was when he threw a

forty point coffee table over his head and I just laughed and said,

"There won't be much coffee in the arena."(which by the way, was the

first time I'd heard the term for a table and assumed it was only for

coffee) "Thus you will be useless without a table for such a thing."

Haymitch seems to agree with me. Next thing I know there's a vase

flying past my head. It must've weighed a lot by the whole it left in

the wall. "Well you're making progress." I shrug and leave the room.

I knew I wasn't necessarily being "nice" to him, but I was only giving

him the truth. And I didn't really care cause, well Ill be out to kill

him soon enough. And same him to me.

The minute we arrived in the Capitol the dump us off at the training

center, because tonight we have the opening ceremony.

Usually. They put our district in black outfits or something dumb and

embarrassing. I just didn't want to go like them.

I met up with my prep team... They were unlike anyone I had ever met

in my life tine. I couldn't help myself from wondering why they dyed

their hair and skin. It was so weird it was almost intriguing.

Somehow between the three of them, Flavius, Octavia and Vinia, they

managed to tear apart my body with in the night. Ripping every hair

cell from my body except from my head, glossing my nails and cutting

them to perfection. It all was so strange.

"Cinna will be with you in a moment." Octavia said as she pushed a

button with a long blue nail and a door shut behind her.

I sat in a plain pink robe on a table waiting, and after a few

minutes, a man walked in. It was obvious to me from his dark silky

skin, short clipped hair and plain clothes that he hadn't been in this

occupation long.

"You must be new." I say in my way of greeting him.

"I am." he responds simply. This made me smile.

"Is it fun?" I ask.

"Not as much as you'd think."

"So what is then?" I say in a light tone hopping from the table.

"Meeting all the people. Seeing how all of them act." He responds

taking a curious look to me.

"Thats a good answer." I say, delighted.

He looks up. "Im sure you're hungry." he says and suddenly a table

folds from the ground. It holds a plate of crackers, meat and cheese

and two glasses of water.

"You'll be eating tonight no worries." he says, even without my

comment on the small foods.

"I was never worrying." I shrug.

"that's good. So are you ready for your costume?" he asks with a smile

playing on his lips.

I took in a huge breath, "Let's see it."


	4. Three

**Hi again! I really don't have much to say, so I'll just start...**

Three

"You're... Insane." I laugh at the costume I'm now wearing.

"Not to the level you'd think." Cinna laughs, too.

"And a genus. Thank you." I say hugging him. Next to me is Peeta and

his stylist, Portia. We were about to be lit on fire. Not real fire of

course, but something close and it wouldn't be hot like you'd expect

it. I wasn't exactly a big fan of burns but it definitely beat anything

else. Though the soars stayed longer then welcome.

"Wait." Portia says right before setting the "flames". "Hold hands."

she says. Cinna makes the expression as if she were the most brilliant

person in the world.

"Seriously?" I ask him in disbelief. In my head I whined like a four

year old. I donwanna. Cinna gives me a reassuring look like there was

actually good to come of it. "Alright." I say slowly. And before I

know it, our carriage is being drawn through a crowd.

The crowd goes insane when the see us. It's impossible to hear what an

one person is saying but I know their amazed at our flames.

"Show time." I say quietly to Peeta.

"Indeed." he replies.

"Don't let me fall off." I say. I realize that would make me sound

wimpy, so I quickly add, "Or I'll break your neck in the arena." but

it's so obviously nervous that I'm ashamed of myself.

To my surprise he only laughs. I'm sorry but I don't see what's so

funny about having a broken neck.

The crowd continues to call our names as we round the city square.

People are throwing all sorts of flowers and confetti. And they hardly

quiet down when President Snow stands a his podium.

"Welcome." he announces. "Welcome tributes. We are honored to have you

all here in the Capitol." I couldn't help but feeling his honor was

fake. "I have the sense that this will be an exciting year for the

74th annual hunger games." and the crowd once again goes wild. As

we're pulled back into the Training Center.

The next day is all training. Basically, we're put in a room with

twenty three other tributes and well... We see what happens from there.

"Up, up, up you have a big, big, big day." Effie startled me in the

morning, open my curtains revealing the most blinding light.

"Effie," I say covering my face with my hand. "I suggest you leave my

room before my mind goes into overload and snaps like a twig only to

result in everyone within a twenty meter radius' pain." I say as

calmly as I can manage.

"Ill be just outside." she huffs and clips out. Obviously my lack of

manners has upset her in the most futile way. Shell be fuming when I

can't find a fork or knife to eat squirrels in the arena. If there are

even squirrels.

I got up eventually and turned on the shower. Then dressed in what had

been laid out for me to train in. A black and red set with then number

twelve on the back of the sweatshirt.

"Oh good!" Effie clasps her hands together. "I was worried we might

get off schedule." though it was hours before training even started.

I found myself in a cold, not damp or dark but somehow gloomy hallway

waiting for the doors to open to allow us to test our skills.

"Try to find something you aren't good at." Haymitch reminded us.

"That way you won't be giving away anything we want to keep secret and

as a bonus you may learn something."

Then we were in. It was an enormous room filled with obstacles of

every kind. Knives, weights, camouflage and foraging stations all lay

ahead of us.

Almost by habit I immediately pick up a dagger but as soon as my

fingers touch it I remember Haymitch's warning, and set it back down.

"Aren't you gonna try it?" I heard a small voice say behind me.

"No, I'm not so good with these." I say, feeling bad for lying.

"Thats alright, I wouldn't either with them watching." Rue nods toward

a group of tall well feds in their later years. I could tell, they

were the careers, eyeing me and this little girl closely.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Rue, district 11." she says holding out her hand. I had to admit, her

skin and eyes resembled Cinna a lot.

"Fiv, District 12." I say shaking it. She takes a knife from the

weapons rack and throws it at one of the targets. It landed right in

the arm.

"Between you and me, I meant for it to go there." she says eyeing the

careers and walking off.

I take a knife also and throw it toward the other arm. Hitting it dead

across from the other knife. I decide it's time to move on then.

"How's it holding up?" I ask.

"Just fine." Peeta says, doing something with his arm.

"What's that?" I ask, curiously. He smiles smugly and holds his arm up

to a picture of a tree behind him.

"wow. I give you credit for that." I say. "Im gonna go somewhere else,

I'll never have any cake decorator skills." I try at a food forefinger

school which I know nothing about except for the most poisonous berry

which happens to be Nightlock. A red headed girl was also there. A

screen lit up with what seemed to be a million different plants and

there was a key board with two buttons. Poisonous and safe. I started

the test. The first was a flower I didn't even know the name of. I

answered safe and the screen flashed red. I caught the girl next to me

watching my screen. The next plant was a vegetable of some sort. I

pressed poisonous and got it wrong. After my fifth one wrong the

redheaded girl clicked a couple of buttons and suddenly the test

became less difficult with not only pictures but descriptions and names.

"That should be easier." she purses her lips together.

"Thank you." I say. She nods and goes back to hers. But after learning

about the plants, I feel I've spent enough time here. I turn to find

what's the beginning of a fight.

"Where's my knife?" The boy from District 2 asks the boy from District

7.

"How should I know?" the boy from 7 asks.

"It was right here on this bench and now it's gone!" the boy from 2

yells.

"Look I don't have your knife okay?" a couple of Avoxes came to break

up the fight.

I notice the boy from District 11 and the girl from 8 looking at the

ceiling. There in the wires of the light, was Rue holding the lost

knife. Huh. So she likes knives.


	5. Four

**Wow! I finally have some fans! Yay, thanks! Okay, here's four, sorry it's so short.**

Four

The next day, was the final day of training. This time we would be

alone with the Gamemakers. They would evaluate our skills on a rate

from 1-12. Twelve being best one being not-so-good. Peeta would be

last and the girl from District 1 would be first. I couldn't believe

how quickly passing time was going. I could only hope the time in the

arena would go this fast.

People say I am very impulsive. Which if you think about it, would

explain quite a bit. It would also explain the events that happened

inside the scoring center. The gamemakers watched me from a balcony.

So as I came in, I shyly said my name and district.

No response.

Bad move.

"EXCUSE ME." I say very loudly. "FIVIYA NIGHTLOCK FROM DISTRICT 12 IS

HERE SO YOU CAN SCORE HER." they all glance at me with raised

eyebrows. That's right. I smile. "Thank you."

I grab the arrow I had been saving myself and the bow that lay beneath

it. I held it so I could eye the target. And my hand let the string go,

sending the arrow flying into the heart of the target.

"Bullseye." I whisper and look up for the gamemakers approval like a

puppy dog whose just done a simple task.

They were obsessing over food and not even noticing me. Again, bad

move. I grab the table behind me and send it flying into the wall

below them. A loud boom filled the room. And all eyes were on me. The

table now lay dismantled all over the floor. It's shattered glass

everywhere.

"That'll be all." I say, barely above a whisper, and walk out of the room


End file.
